An electronic memorization element incorporated in a sewing machine is constructed on a considerably small scale, in spite of a large memorization capacity, in accordance with recent improvement of semi-conductor integration technology. Therefore, the electronic control sewing machine has been able to store more pattern data for the stitching patterns in comparison with conventional mechanical sewing machines. For selecting the patterns in the electronic control sewing machine, there are required indications of the patterns to be selected, and pattern selecting keys to be operated individually for the respective patterns. When these indications and keys increase in number, the outer appearance of the sewing manchine is unpaired, and errors can easily be made in the selection of the patterns.
For dealing with such problems, an Australian patent application No. 10,996/83 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 462,935 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,513 assigned to the assignee, have been filed with respect to "Pattern Selecting Device for Electronic Sewing machines".
This prior device requires two panels, a first panel for indicating pattern shapes of a first pattern group and a second panel for indicating pattern shapes of second and third pattern groups. Each of the patterns of the second and third pattern groups is indirectly selected by inputting a number of two figures. The pattern selection of the first pattern group is carried out by direct and indirect ways in accordance with the switching conditions of a switch having three operating positions. Consequently, the operation is cumbersome.